To Live Another Day
by Hollie47
Summary: Emma wakes up after being shot by Sam and realises she has been buried alive. Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr. Day 1: Survival.


A heavy weight pressed down on her chest, compressing her lungs, she was unable to move, unable to breathe. Something damp surrounded her; she couldn't tell what it was. Unable to open her eyes Emma began to feel panic wash over her.

Trying to wiggle as much as she could to free herself, Emma felt something shift then drop and she was finally able to move her arm. Getting it as free as she could, Emma realised that she had been buried; memories flashed before her eyes of Sam shooting her, killing her; it was dirt that she could feel pressing down on her, holding her under the earth. Her lungs were on fire and she felt lightheaded but she battled against it, panicking more as it become harder to stay conscious.

Feeling her hand break through the surface she dug around her face and removed the earth, feeling the cool night air hit her. Sucking in a deep breath she lay there for a moment in her grave, just breathing. Pushing the memories aside that kept flashing before her, she freed more of her body from the ground.

Lifting herself up out of the shallow grave, Emma sat there taking deep breaths in, trying to figure out what to do next. Wiping the dirt off her face and removing as much of it as she could from her hair, she still had no idea what to do. Feeling a shooting pain come from her stomach, she pressed her hand against it and bit her bottom lip, trying not to scream out in pain as she felt something inside of her move.

Looking at her hand, her fingers were covered in her own blood, dirt was thick under her nails, and the skin was cut as it the hand she used to dig herself out of her grave. Looking up at the night sky, Emma knew she had to get moving soon; she couldn't stay where she was for much longer without being seen.

Shakily standing up, Emma took a deep breath in and noticed that she had been buried right next to an overgrown cemetery which looked like it hadn't been used in years. There was only an old rusted fence and a few metres separating her grave from the thousands that were on the other side. Taking a few steps forward Emma walked over to the fence and ducked between the metal poles, stepping into the cemetery.

Slowly walking through the long grass, Emma made sure she was as careful as she could be to not step on any graves. Finding the path between each row, she made her way through the cemetery. With only the moonlight to light her way Emma stopped for a moment and lent up against a blown light pole, wincing as more pain shot through her bullet wound.

"Dude, you look like literal death." Quickly turning to see where the voice came from, Emma's eyes locked on a blonde teenage girl sitting cross legged on a wooden bench across from the light pole.

"Thanks, I feel like it, I was dead not too long ago actually," Emma replied, hoping the teen would leave her alone.

"So, you came from hell then I assume, you are covered in dirt," the blonde responded, not at all phased by what Emma was saying.

"Not quite but close enough," Emma said, returning her hand to her wound.

Watching as the teen got up and walked over to her, Emma wasn't sure what she should do. She was too injured to really do anything, and with every second that passed Emma felt herself getting weaker and weaker.

"Dude, what happened to you? You're bleeding," the blonde asked, noticing the blood on Emma's hand that was against her stomach.

"Well, you see, I'm an Amazon and instead of killing my father to complete a ritual I was killed by his brother, but not really killed, it's hard to explain," Emma replied. Watching as the blonde got closer to her Emma was confused because she hadn't run away yet like any other person would do.

"Two brothers who are hunters are the reason I don't have a father anymore. I'm Claire by the way," Claire said, not at all scared by Emma or phased by what she had said.

"I'm Emma, and I have a feeling we are talking about the same people, Sam and Dean Winchester? Dean is my father and he did nothing while his stupid brother Sam shot me," Emma said, feeling something akin to anger and rage.

"Yep, the same people, looks like we have something in common. Do you want to head home with me? I can patch you up and give you time to heal," Claire offered, not waiting for a response as she helped Emma off the light post and guided her the rest of the way through the cemetery.

Walking along back streets and alley ways, Emma and Claire kept to the shadows as best they could so they wouldn't be seen. Sirens sounded off in the distance, while tyres screeched, people screamed from apartments, and drug dealers were out selling to their clients. Rounding a corner, Claire led them to an older style house which had a few of the windows boarded up.

Making their way inside, Emma grunted in pain as she felt the bullet move inside her again, her body healing itself while trying to push the foreign object out. Feeling Claire guide her over to the couch, she took her jacket off before doing what she was told and lying down.

"How good are you at removing bullets?" Emma asked, knowing she would heal faster with it removed.

"Never removed one before but I'll give it a go, let me go grab the tweezers from the first aid kit," Claire replied, leaving the room for a few moments before returning with an old metal box with a red cross on the side.

Watching as Claire dug through the box and pulled out multiple items and set them aside, Emma took a second to look around the house. Realising that she couldn't focus on anything, she took a deep breath in and hoped Claire had found what she was looking for.

"I'm ready, let's get this bullet out of you," Claire said, holding up a large pair of medical tweezers she was cleaning with an alcohol wipe.

Moving her shirt up and out of the way, Emma allowed Claire access to the wound. Closing her eyes, she felt Claire clean around the wound as the blonde told her what she was doing. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Emma felt the tweezers moving around inside of her while pressure was put on the side of the wound.

"Got it," Claire said after a minute or two, holding the bullet up, gripped between the tweezers.

"Thank you," Emma replied, swallowing hard as she felt more intense pain shoot through her stomach.

"I'm going to put a dressing over the wound now and hopefully it heals up quickly," Claire responded, noticing blood coming from the area.

Letting Claire patch her up, Emma was thankful she ran into the girl at the cemetery instead of anyone else. They both shared experiences with the Winchester brothers and she felt that that somehow brought them closer together than strangers. Hearing Claire say something, Emma blinked and realised she had tuned everything out.

"No hospital," Emma softly said, scared of what would happen to her if they ran any tests and discovered she wasn't human.

"It's okay Emma, no hospitals. How about you try and get some rest now and we'll see how you are in the morning," Claire suggested, seeing how drained Emma was.

"That's a good idea, my body needs rest to heal, thank you Claire, for everything," Emma replied, as she closed her eyes and quickly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
